Prism Fragments
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Little Rini's prism had shattered in 15 pieces. Each piece foretold of one Senshi, each with his or her own story that held a place in Neo-Moon history during the Eclipse of the Two Moons...
1. Rini, Lady Queen Serenity

Prism Fragments by Sailor LoneStar

Small Lady's Colors:

            "When you hold a prism up to the light," Aurora said as she lifted little Rini's hand, which held the prism, to the sun, "you can see the other lights that join together and become the white light."

            "Oooooh," Rini said in awe as the rainbow glittered by.

            Aurora giggled, "By themselves, color cannot feed and power the world.  But together, they are strong and can accomplish everything light can do.  Remember that Rini," Aurora smiled as she lifted the little princess into the air.

Rini laughed and threw her arms out in glee, but in doing so she released the prism.  Rini watched sadly as it fell to the ground and shattered into fifteen distinct pieces.  Rini began to cry, not noticing how odd each piece shone in only one specific color.

"Now, now Small Lady," Aurora soothed her, "I can get you a new one.  No need to cry little one," Aurora smiled as Rini slowed her sobs into sniffles.  "Next time you'll know to be a bit more careful, okay?"

Rini nodded, her face still wet and flushed from crying.  Aurora smiled warmly at the child in her arms.  She then held her hand above the broken pieces, and in a moment they floated up and lay neatly in her palm.  These she slipped into her dress pocket and carried Rini home to Crystal Tokyo.

When Aurora had returned to her room that night, she placed the unified fragments, healed by her own life energy, onto her dresser, and had already forgotten the prophetic significance of the lights and the prism…

Author's Note:

            Prism Fragments is a collection of the trials of the Sailor Senshi's children.  It has no particular order, but each has its own message to say and its own inner soul to shine.  'Small Lady's Colors' is a symbolic entity that not only unites the stories together, like how Rini shall unite the children, but it foretells their paths in the future.

            Please review, and inform me when I become too vague or difficult to understand.  Arigatou, and we shall meet when another Light begins to shine!


	2. Alcu Barton of Uranus

Prism Fragments By Sailor LoneStar

Finding the Path:

            "Kiri-kun!" Alcu screamed from the air, straining to escape the grasp of her kidnapper.  "Aniwa-neesan!  Kaa-san!  Papa!"

            But Aurora's hold on her was firm.  Kiri's and Aniwa's barraging attacks relentlessly struck a protective bubble around the kidnapper and the kidnapped.  Aurora watched them with cold, gray-blue eyes and an expressionless face, and disappeared in a faint sparkle of light with Alcu.

            "ALCU!" Kiri and Aniwa cried despairingly, staring at the place Alcu last was until their vision blurred with steady tears.

            "You are in safe hands.  You can open your eyes now," Aurora assured.  Alcu looked up to see bright sky blue eyes and nearly expected to see the sun in them.  Surprised to hear such a calming and motherly voice from such a cold-hearted person, Alcu warily stepped out of Aurora's gentle embrace.  The familiar wave of loneliness, despair, and fear enveloped her heart once again.

            "Let's go home.  Dinner's in a few minutes you know," Aurora smiled as she curtsied and with a flourish of a wave, indicating the path.  Alcu suddenly felt the shock of a déjà vu…

            "Alcu-chan?" a soft voice inquired.  Lonely Alcu looked up from her despair, her vision blurry from the many tears she cried.  "What's wrong?" Alcu now connected the calming voice to a pair of bright blue eyes that her gaze became fixed on.

            "I-I'm lost," Alcu stammered through her sniffles to the two facets of sky.  To Alcu's amazement, the sky closed and became and smiling face framed by starry night hair.

            "I'll lead you the way home.  Dinner's in a few minutes you know," the lady giggled, offering her hand.  Alcu unconsciously placed her hand in the lady's.  Still mesmerized by the lady, Alcu felt herself being gently lead through the sandy beach, to her mother, her father, and the end of her lonely days.

            Aurora giggled, "I won't bite!"

            "No, but you'll do worse," Alcu pouted, standing solidly where she was.

            "Come on, Alcu!  You cannot even begin to hope to aid your family by standing on an old path," Aurora gestured to their surroundings.

Alcu suddenly noticed, how odd the place they teleported to was.  All around her there was darkness, and yet Alcu could see all around her with unthinkable clarity.  The ground she stood on felt wholly solid, but there was nothing, nothing but an unending view of the universe.  A path was marked by glowing bits of light, which reminded her of dewdrops shining with the light of the dawning sun.  Dew light guiding her the way, yet to what, Alcu did not know.

"Destiny…" Aurora murmured as she gazed upward, drawing Alcu's attention.  "Destiny is the many paths one can take.  Fate is the inevitabilities that will occur on your journey.  And Dreams," Aurora paused and watched Alcu, who felt as if her very soul was seen, "are where all paths lead to.  Come, Alcu.  Life is journey worth taking."

Alcu quietly followed her.  Not because she was told to, but because the light of the dew lighted the path to Aurora and beyond… to her very own dreams.

Author's Note: Please make Star-san happy, *points below* push the little button and review please!  I'd like to know if there was anything you didn't like, characterization, actions, etc.  Hope you liked my first installment of the Prism Fragments!

Side Note: I read somewhere that a pyramid of stones marks the way back to a campsite or path.  So symbolically, Alcu needs to find her way back to her path.


End file.
